1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communications, and more specifically, to an improved cryptosystem for encrypting traffic transmitted on communication networks.
2. Background
In both wired and wireless communication systems, a need exists to be able to transmit information secure from both inadvertent eavesdroppers and intentional wrongdoers. Due to the public nature of the transmission media for wireless communications, privacy is a particularly important issue for many mobile handheld users. Although various encryption techniques exist for concealing private matters from public scrutiny, implementation of encryption techniques in small, resource-limited devices, such as mobile handheld units, are often problematic. The computational complexity of a secure encryption scheme can be immense, which slows the speed at which information can be encrypted. A fundamental goal in the art of encryption design is to provide security without sacrificing speed.